littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 2 Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for LittleBigPlanet 2. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Da Vinci's Hideout Rookie Test Grab and Swing this is the level where you learn to swing, and it introduces the grappling hook Gripple grapple Bravery Test Final Test Victoria's Laboratory Runaway Train Brainy Cakes The Cakeinator Currant Affairs Kling Kong This is the last level of the victoria series, the machine comes back to life and begins to climb up a tower you need to defeat it by throwing cakes at it with the grabinators its weak spot is in its mouth. The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Maximum Security Pipe Dreams Bang for Buck Waste Disposal Fowl Play Avalonia Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy Got the Hump This level of Avalonia features a new animal-based weapon that looks like a camel. Players ride on the camels back as it marches forward. The only control that the player has access to, however, is a laser that fires out of the camel's mouth. Players go through the training course, shooting every target that they can, until the Negativitron empties an army of his monstrous crew out onto the battlefield. The player must then eliminate them in order to pass the level. 100% Prize Bubbles There are really no hidden Prize bubbles in this level. It is just a matter of shooting them with the camel's laser before they go off screen - and also while fighting your way through groups of bad guys. The easiest way to do this is to play through the level once, get as many prize bubbles as you can, and then play another time to colelct any that you miss. Acing the Level Acing this level can be relatively easy to do, as you do not have to focus on moving forward (the game automatically does that for you). Just make sure that no enemies manage to damage you. If you do take damage, however, there are multiple rest stops at the elevators that will heal you completely. The Sackbot Redemption Flying in the Face of Danger Huge Peril for Huge Spaceship Eve's Asylum Up And At 'Em Fireflies When You're Having Fun Patients Are A Virtue Casa Del Higginbotham Invasion Of The Body Invaders The Cosmos Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Negativitron Full Metal Rabbit Where In The World Is Avalon Centrifuge? Fight of the Bumble Bees In to the Heart of the Negativitron completion: due to the fact that the level is covered with double life checkpoints this is a realitivly easy completion one tip though, the third time you face the negitivitron you dont have to dodge the entire shot just the point of impact otherwise it can be real pain trying to evade its attacks acing: although the completion is relitively easy acing it is in a league of its own. As the final boss the challenge of acing is immensly dificult however if you are a veteran lbp player and have aced the final boss in lbp 1 this shouldn't be too much trouble. The part that i found most dificult was the second phase as the grappling hook either wouldn't reach or grappled onto a different platform and flung me to my doom. i seriously don't reccomend taking two or more players as they are virtually dead weight in what could be a relitively easy task as during the second phase you grapple onto each other and in the third you start picking each other up 100% items: there are no items in this level and no reward for 100% collection either trivia: *in the first cut scene the meanies that attack change from sackbots to coloured pieces of wood half way through as with the shockbots *also during the first cut scene the ngitivitron mentions avalon's, victorias, larry da vinci's and eve's faults (vanity insecurity short tempers and self-absorbtion respectively) but fails to mentions clives and higgin bothams I assume they are deppresion and insanty but this is pure speculation Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Guides Category:Articles in need of images